Excuses
by BlackCat12
Summary: Kakashi thinks that Iruka is making up excuses!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First Fanfic I'm posting! I'm so excited! Please read and review! If I get good reviews, I will post the rest of my stories that go along with this.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters...I wish I did though...but hey...Doesn't stop me from writing them! ;D**

**Excuses**

Iruka slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, stopping the annoying beeping sound. He sat up from the twisted blankets and shoved them aside. He yawned and stretched and was about to stand up when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi watching him with his good eye.

"Kakashi...not right now please? I have to get up and ready for work." Iruka squirmed against Kakashi's arm. "Stay...please Ruka?" Kakashi pleaded, tightening his grip. "I have'nt spent any time with you since i returned from my mission." Kakashi pulled Iruka closer, making him lay back down. "I know, but i still have to go to..." Iruka was silenced when Kakashi pressed a kiss on his lips. "Work." Iruka finished his sentence in a slight whisper. He felt his face turn a light shade of red. "Change your mind?" Kakashi asked with a slight smirk on his face. "Kakashi, any other day would be fine, but my students have an exam today." "That sounds like an excuse to me..." Kakashi pouted. Iruka looked puzzled. "Why would I make up an excuse like that?" "Because you suck at making excuses." Kakashi answered. Iruka was taken aback. "I do not!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Up until he realized he was holding his breath, Iruka sighed in defeat. "Okay fine...I suck at making excuses." "Does that mean youll stay home with me?" Kashi asked, snuggling Iruka. Iruka glanced at the clock. He then reached for the phone and started dialing a number. "What are you doing?" Kashi asked. "Calling in sick."

**Sorry it's so short. This was the first one I wrote. Hope you liked it. Please Review! **


	2. Good to be Back Home

**BlackCat12 Here! Okay…this one-shot was originally going to be my first fic to post…but I messed up. But oh well. Doesn't matter though! Sorry for the late update…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters...I wish I did though...but hey...Doesn't stop me from writing them! ;D**

**Kakashi comes home and surprises Iruka.**

**Good to be Back Home!**

Kakashi finally returned home from a month long mission. He unlocked the front door of his apartment and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was that the TV was still turned on. The weather channel was showing signs of thunderstorms for the next day. The second thing Kakashi noticed was that his lover, Iruka, was curled up on the couch with a blue blanket, fast asleep.

Kakashi chuckled softly and kissed Iruka's scar on his nose. "'Ruka babe. Wake up." Kakashi whispered softly, slightly shaking the smaller man's shoulder. Iruka stirred and groaned, shrugging off Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket closer and was still again. "Well then. Is this the reaction I get after being gone for a month?" Kakashi asked, somewhat disappointed that Iruka didn't wake up automatically. It took a minute for it to sink in before Iruka opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi in sleepy surprise. "K-Kakashi? You're back!" Kakashi laughed at the brunette's reaction. "Yep. And this time for good." Iruka threw himself at Kakashi and showered him in kisses. "I've missed you so much!" Kakashi laughed and kissed Iruka back. He then picked up Iruka and carried him into the bedroom.

After they showered together, they were cuddling under the blankets in no time. Iruka was snuggling so close to Kakashi, that Kakashi was convinced that he was going to sleep on him the rest of the night. "Kakashi?" Iruka asked sleepily. "Yes 'Ruka?" Kakashi acknowledged him while running his fingers through his hair. "You're not going on another mission any time soon...are you?" "Nope. The Hokage gave me some time off." Kakashi replied, "Which means I can make up the lost time that I could've been spending with you." Kakashi kissed Iruka passionantly. The smaller man smiled a sleepy smile and was soon fast asleep in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi watched him for a few minutes. He pulled the blankets closer around them and snuggled the sleeping dolphin._ "It's definantly good to be back home._" Kakashi thought before drifting to sleep.


	3. Doctor Visit

**BlackCat12 Here…Again! I have this drabble and another one that needs to be posted so I'm just going to post them sooo here's another one! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Kakashi gets bored at the Doctor's Office!**

**Doctor Visit**

Kakashi silently waited in the quiet waiting room of the doctor's office. He was standing in the corner, catching up on his reading. He already received a dirty look from a woman who was sitting in the seat next to him. She instantly shielded her little girl's eyes. Kakashi only shrugged. What else is there to do in a waiting room? He had already counted the fish in the fish tank...3 times, sat down at the little kid's table and colored a picture of a kid dressed as a doctor, (he had to make do with only 3 crayons) and stole a sucker from the front desk. The book was his only saving grace in a place of boredom. Kashi glanced at the clock. 20 minutes had already passed and it felt like forever.

Suddenly the door separating the waiting room from the rest of the building swung open. "Take these pills once a day until you run out and your voice should be better in no time." Kashi heard the doctor explain. He caught sight of Iruka and was at his side instantly. "Thank you Doctor." Iruka replied hoarsely, barely a whisper. "Can we go now?" Kashi asked impatiently, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder. "Yes we can go now..." Iruka whispered.

Once they were outside, Kakashi started asking questions. "So what's up?" "Just a bad case of strep throat, that's all." Iruka whispered in reply. "He gave me this medicine to help get my voice back." "So you won't be voiceless for forever?" Kakashi teased the smaller man. Iruka glared at the older Nin, then smiled and laughed. "nope." he replied. "Oh! Here." Kakashi pulled the sucker out of his pocket and handed it to Iruka, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Where did you get this from?" "Took it from the front desk. Not really big on sweets... but I thought since Iruka's such a good patient..." Kakashi gently elbowed Iruka "I got it for you." Iruka rolled his eyes and nudged the scarecrow back. "Pervert."


	4. Unforgettable Birthday

**BC12 Here! Okay I was bored…and thought of this plot thingy or whatever it's called. Whatever inspiration I get, I run with it just to have something to write and post. I have to admit though…"It be cheesin'" in the words of my friend SomethingIDontKnow, which I admit, it is. Well enjoy!**

**Rated: T for gay romance. Don't like Don't read!**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own any characters...I wish I did though...but hey...Doesn't stop me from writing them! ;D**

**Iruka thinks Kakashi forgot his birthday!**

**Unforgettable Birthday**

Iruka and Kakashi walked home from the grocery store, carrying a few bags of groceries. They walked by a clothing shop with a few pieces of jewelry and clothing in the big glass window. Iruka stopped by the window as something caught his eye. It was a dark grey sweater with a small blue dolphin on the shoulder. "Hey Kashi?..." Iruka asked, catching up to Kakashi. "Hm?" Kakashi acknowledged him. "What day is it?" the smaller man asked. "Hmm...It is May 26th...I think." Kakashi replied. Iruka stopped in his tracks. _He thinks? _"Iruka?" Kakashi turned and looked at the almost shocked man. "Babe?...What's wrong?" Kakashi walked up to Iruka and tugged on his sleeve. _That's why he hasn't wished me happy birthday...He forgot! _Iruka snapped out of shock mode and looked up at Kakashi's worried face. "Oh...nothing's wrong...let's go." Iruka mumbled, storming past Kakashi. Kakashi watched Iruka for a moment before following.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Kashi asked when he opened the door to their apartment. Iruka shook his head and walked inside. "I told you it was nothing..." He slammed the grocery bag down on the counter. "Iruka, please tell me what's wrong?" Kashi pleaded, wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka sighed and sobbed quietly. "How could you forget?" Kakashi was puzzled. "Forget what love?" Iruka turned around and wiped a tear away. "My birthday..." he replied. Kakashi stared at Iruka before busting out laughing. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" Iruka shoved Kakashi back. "Oh I'm sorry Iruka...but I didn't forget your birthday." Kakashi said after his laughter fit was over. "Y-You...didn't?" Iruka asked, now surprised. "Wait right here." Kakashi ordered. He then left the kitchen and went to the bedroom.

He returned with a silver package with a white bow tied on top. He held it out for Iruka. "Happy Birthday Iruka." Iruka stared at the present before slowly taking it from Kashi's hand. He slid the white bow off, tore off the silver wrapping and opened the box. Inside was the gray dolphin sweater.

**Well there you go. I don't know why I thought of this of all things. But anyways...I felt like a creeper because I had to look up Iruka's birthday. Now I know both his and Kakashi's Birthdays XD **


	5. Insomnia and Brownies

**Here's another one! :D This one inspired me when I was actually making brownies today. I know the title isn't all that creative, but I couldn't think of anything else. :P**

**Insomnia and Brownies**

Iruka stared at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock. It read 1 in the morning. He turned to look at Kakashi, who was peacefully sound asleep. Iruka sighed and cuddled closer to Kakashi. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but soon growled in frustration and flipped over to his right side. He sighed in content and closed his eyes.

An hour later, Iruka was flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He sat up and threw the covers back. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table, grabbing a crossword puzzle magazine. "Look at Amorously...?" Iruka scratched his head thoughtfully. "That would be to "ogle" at somebody." Iruka jumped at Kakashi's voice behind him. "Oh, Kakashi! What are you doing up this late?" Kakashi laughed and sat down in a chair, moving Iruka to his lap. "I could ask you the same thing." He kissed Iruka's neck and cuddled him closer. "I just couldn't sleep…at ALL." Iruka explained. "Insomnia?" Kakashi asked. "Just a little…" Iruka sighed. "But it's never bothered me this much." "Hmm…" Kakashi lifted Iruka up and set him back down on the chair. He made his way to the pantry. "What are you doing Kashi?" Iruka asked, half yawning. "You'll see…" came the older Nin's reply.

He returned with a box of brownie mix. "Brownies cure Insomnia?" Iruka asked, confused. "Don't know…But we're about to find out." Kakashi winked. Iruka shook his head in amusement. "I highly doubt that." Kakashi shrugged. "Well I'm still going to make them. Wanna help?" Iruka smiled. "Not like I'm going to sleep anytime soon." Iruka kissed Kakashi and took the brownie mix. "Especially not after this."

**Tadaaa! :D**


	6. Kitty!

**BlackCat12 here. Okay...unfortunately I was inspired by the death of my little brother's cat a few weeks ago. So I thought that I would write a little something and dedicate it to my little brother. Time for some Kitten Fluff! :D **

Iruka stood by a small mound of dirt underneath a tree. Removing some dead flowers, he placed brand new flowers on the grave. He stood against the tree, smiling softly. His mind wondered to old memories of his pet kitten. A ball of gray fluff running around the house, jumping on furniture and cuddling up against Iruka, purring himself to sleep. Iruka smiled and laughed softly. "Hey 'Ruka." Iruka turned to see Kakashi leaning on the opposite side of the tree. "Hello Kakashi." Iruka greeted the older Nin. "Visiting a friend I see?" Iruka nodded. "Yeah..." "You okay?" Kakashi asked, pulling Iruka close. "Yeah. I'm fine." Iruka replied. "Do you want to go to the store with me?" Kakashi asked. "No, not right now." Iruka shook his head. "Alright." Kakashi kissed Iruka. "I'll be back later."

Kakashi walked through the door of Konoha's pet store. He was spotted by Kiba, who was sweeping the floor. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" "Oh… Hi Kiba." Kakashi greeted the younger ninja. "I didn't know you worked here." Kiba shrugged. "Yeah, I actually started last week. It's not that bad actually. It keeps me busy aside from training." Kiba grinned. "Anyways, what can I help you with?" "Well…" Kakashi started, "I came here to see if I can buy a kitten." "Oh, well you are in luck! We have a litter of 6 week old kittens waiting to get adopted!" Kiba replied. He pulled on Kakashi's arm. "You gotta come see them!" Kakashi followed Kiba to a back room. Kiba opened a large kennel, pulling out a small black kitten. The kitten opened its green eyes and looked at Kakashi, squeaking a small meow. Kakashi petted the kitten's ears. It purred loudly and arched its back, rubbing against his hand. "Sold."

Iruka was sleeping when Kakashi got home. Kakashi snuck into their bedroom. He set the kitten down on the bed. "Okay kid, go work your charm." The kitten walked up to Iruka and curled up beside him. Iruka pushed away the fur that was tickling his face. He then felt something tug on his ponytail. "Kashi quit it…" He mumbled, turning over in his sleep. Kakashi snickered quietly. The kitten crawled over Iruka's shoulder, claws digging into his shirt. "OUCH!" Iruka instantly woke up. The kitten meowed, cuddling up next to Iruka. "Kakashi…What is this?" Iruka asked, picking up the kitten. "It's your kitten." Kakashi replied, sitting next to Iruka on the bed. "You mean you got me a kitten?" Kakashi nodded. "Yep." Iruka stared at the kitten. It meowed, rubbing up against his arm. Iruka suddenly glomped Kakashi, knocking him over on the bed. "I love you!" Iruka exclaimed between kisses. Kakashi laughed and ruffled Iruka's ponytail. "Love you too Ruka."

**IT IS FINISHED! I could go on…but I thought this was a good stopping point. There's your kitten fluff. :D Hope you liked it!**


	7. I'm Back!

**In the words of Ronnie Radke: I'm Baaaack! *maniacal laughter* YES! BlackCat12 is back! And so is her computer, Toothless! I have gotten so many reviews and favorites from a whole bunch of you guys and I really appreciate it! I will try to write and update on a few of my stories in my free time between school and work, my oneshots especially since you guys seem to want more of those and maybe a few new stories may come yall's way. I have a lot of insperation and a lot of writing it down to do. At the most, I will try and post a new story tonight, but if it doesn't work out, I apologize deeply and will have it up by the next morning! Again, Thank you all for the favorites and reviews! Keep an eye out for new stories!**

**Love you all!**

**-BlackCat12-**


	8. Best Friends

**BlackCat12 Here! Here is my first story, as promised! I decided to start out with a KashiRuka one shot since they are my favorite pairing hands down. This one is actually based off a best friend moment I had with my very dear friend, SomethingIDontKnow when we were in the 3****rd**** grade together, when the "Best Friends" key chains were popular. Read and Review and Enjoy!**

"Hey Kakashi! Look what I got us!" Iruka sat down next to Kakashi, who was quietly coloring a picture at his desk. He held up two dolphin shaped key chains in front of the older nin. Kakashi looked at Iruka with his one eye. "What are they?" Iruka laughed at his friend. "They're Best Friend charms! Pick one!" Kakashi stared at the sparkly blue and silver dolphins. He reached for the one with "Friends" engraved on it. "Okay, you keep that one, and I'll keep the other one and we will be Best Friends forever!" Iruka smiled excitedly. He ran off, leaving Kakashi to his coloring. The older nin shook his head and laughed quietly to himself, placing the trinket in his pocket.

**YEARS LATER**

Iruka sifted through Kakashi's clothes, checking them before tossing them into the washing machine. He picked up a pair of pants and checked the pockets. His fingers found a….key chain? Iruka pulled the trinket out, gasping when he saw it. The dolphin was a rusty color instead of the shiny silver color it once had. The blue was still sparkly with "Friends" still legible. _He had kept it? _Iruka thought to himself in awe. Suddenly, Kakashi ran into the room, interrupting Iruka's thoughts. "Hey Iruka, have you seen my….Oh! You found it!" Kakashi took the key chain away from Iruka. "Thanks babe!" He kissed Iruka on the cheek. "W-wait…you kept that?" Iruka took the key chain away from Kakashi, looking it over. "Yeah…you gave it to me didn't you?" Kakashi asked, rather confused at Iruka's behavior. "Yes I did, but I didn't expect you to keep it this long." Iruka handed the dolphin back to Kakashi. "Well, we are friends aren't we?" Iruka nodded quickly. "More than friends. You know that." Kakashi smiled and pulled Iruka by his shirt. "All the more reason for me to keep it."

**And yes, we still have those key chains! :p **


End file.
